Caden Brute
'Caden Brute '''is the 12th episode of the 9th season of ''Peppa's Adventures: Next Generation, and is the 193rd episode overall. Synopsis After getting lost in the woods for three weeks, Caden comes out a completely different person, prompting the heirs to seek out a god to cure him. Plot The episode starts with Barb watering flowers in the woods. She starts to hear shaking in a nearby bush, and enters fight or flight mode. Caden Bute emerges from the bush, looking extremely mangled and feral. He takes a huge bite of Barb's flowers and runs away, leaving Barb more confused than upset. The following afternoon, Barb tells the other heirs about Caden's weird behavior. While the other heirs (especially Q) seem frightened, Matteo reassures them that Caden is just readjusting to the modern world. His speech is interupted by Caden zooming past them. Spinfox gives chase, but is unable to catch the once domesticated stick figure. Matteo then runs into his lab and brings out a device in an attempt to coax Caden back into his regular behavior, but Caden instead smashes the machine and runs into the city. The heirs track him down by town hall, where he persuades the citizens of Peppatown that the government is weighing them down in the form of a (heavily censored) rock song. His attempts succeed and cause a revolt throughout Peppatown. The heirs seek out HannelSam, who tells them they need to track down the god Danner212,who will grant them a memory reset for any person of the heirs' choice. The only problem is that the palace of Daren is locked tightly away somewhere in rural Peppatown/Qralo, so the heirs leave immediately. They scout around Peppa's old house in search of clues, but they only find Ayyiya Pig scouting the house for valuables. Ayyiya tells the heirs that she remembers seeing an unused door in Granny and Grandpa Pig's house, so they heirs go there. Inside, they discover a raggedy, wooden door. Spinfox peeks inside the door and finds a white void. The other heirs follow him in and come face to face with Danner212. Spinfox and Q start to bombard him with questions, but Barb reminds them of the matter at hand. Danner212 then tells the heirs he needs said person to restore their memories. Problem is, as they walk out, they find a massive hub with almost 70,000 different doors. A moth is seen sweeping the floors when he sees the heirs, chasing them back into their world. Matteo questions what he just saw, but Q tells him to move on. Spinfox, Q, and William hunt for Caden, while Barb and Matteo attempt to clear up the chaos Caden has caused. Q states how worried he is for Caden when a gunshot rings behind them. The three turn around to see Dog's Pizza on fire with a figure running off with money. Assuming this to be Caden, Spinfox and William give chase and tackle him, only to find out he is not Caden, but Caden's old friend Logan Pong. Caden himself runs by them with Q on his tail. One chase sequence later, the three successfully capture Caden, but have to knock him out to prevent him from causing anymore harm. They then start to carry him to the door. Barb and Matteo meet up with the other three outside the door, which they drag Caden through. Danner212 says that because Caden is not a user, he cannot affect him, but that he knows Sonicthehedgehog223 and Quongus can. Characters Main Characters * Caden Bute * Danner212 (debut) * Barb * Spinfox * Matteo * Q * William Minor Characters * HannelSam * Discord * Ayyiya Pig * Futuristic Car Guy * Logan Pong * Sonicthehedgehog223 * Quongus * Willdawg14 * MrsWhatever40 (no lines) * MatthewSmarter (no lines) Category:Fanon Category:PA:NG Category:PA:NG Episodes Category:Episodes